Free For All
by Coke-48-Kenshin
Summary: WARNING YAOI: Yusuke is a notorious gang leader who just happens to need help with his schooling. Kurama to the rescue! Or should I say "Shuuichi"? Read, read, read! I'll give you a cookie! :
1. Chapter 1

Okay so even though I've been a fan of Yu Yu Hakusho for the longest time, I've never written any fan fics…why, you ask? Well I don't completely remember ALL of the characters of the top of my head for one, and for another thing…I just didn't know where to start…but I've decided since this pairing doesn't get much recognition or attention, I'm going to write a fan fiction about Yusuke and Kurama. So all you KuraUKE fans smile and enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters.

WARNING: There is some OOC and OC in this, so if you ABSOLUTELY CAN'T STAND IT, DON'T READ IT!!!

Whispers followed him everywhere, like a plague straight out of medieval Europe. Yusuke usually ignored it though, it didn't bother him any…the more rumors people spread the less he was bothered and he liked that. However, it did bother him that he didn't have anyone to lean on, so that's why he had decided to take it upon himself to find someone to be his, and that couldn't be too hard right?

"Hey Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled as usual from the front doors of the high school, waiting for Yusuke to get off of his Harley. Yusuke just shook his head, smiling a little; the big goof, standing there waving at the most dangerous kid in school with that big grin on his face…yeah, that was Kuwabara for you though, always there for anyone thru thick and thin and Yusuke was proud to call him his 'right hand man' for it too.

"Hey Kuwabara…what's up?" Yusuke could tell the old teddy bear was happier than usual. Kuwabara grinned and put two thumbs up in the air.

"I got her man! She said yes! Can you believe it?!" Yusuke's stomach sank, Hiei was not going to be happy with his sister when he found out, and besides that, what would Yusuke do without his best friend at his side? Why couldn't Kuwabara have done what all the other guys of the gang did and just save the best relationships for…well…something else; but then…Kuwabara would never do anything so low. Yusuke smiled.

"That's awesome Kuwabara, so she said yes to being your girlfriend huh? It's about time you two got…" But Kuwabara was shaking his head, still grinning like a maniac.

"No man! I asked her to marry me!" Yusuke stopped dead. Marry?! As in a house and screaming children and…and…he shuddered at the thought of what Hiei would do to poor Kuwabara now…and he thought he was in trouble before!

"Don't you think it's a bit…early for that…Kuwabara?" Yusuke had asked it as gently as he could, but he could tell he had still offended Kuwabara in some way.

"No Urameshi! You cannot prolong true love felt within the hearts of two people who are tied by the same red thread of destiny!" By this point, Kuwabara had taken a Captain's position on the school stairway railing with a look of pure determination in his eyes.

'Oh brother…' Yusuke thought as Kuwabara went on to explain how the bonds of love couldn't be penetrated by any force. He was just about to tell Kuwabara that if he pushed him and he fell, it would be breaking the bond of his lecture which would be close enough when Mr. Takanaka showed up and scared the living crap out of him.

"Urameshi! Kuwabara! What are the two of you doing out of class? And Mr. Kuwabara, I would appreciate it if you got off the stairway railing…show some respect." Kuwabara stepped down from the railing somewhat hurriedly almost falling down the stairs.

"Yes, sir, sorry, sir…I'll be going to class now!" he managed to stutter out before running off down the stairs and towards home room, Yusuke scoffed…wuss. He just simply put his hands in his pockets and started to walk off 'towards class.'

"Mr. Urameshi, I want to have a word with you in my office." Yusuke continued walking, thinking if Mr. Takanaka could catch him, he would go to his office, but not until then.

"NOW, Mr. Urameshi…it's about your grades, and it's not good." Yusuke sighed and resigned himself to turning around with a quick heel spin and following Mr. Takanaka to the principal's office.

As soon as they got there, Yusuke knew he wouldn't be there long, the place was boring enough without Mr. Takanaka in it to lecture, with him…the room was dead.

"So what's up, Takanaka?" Yusuke asked, in spite of himself. He put his hands in his pockets, acting as if he didn't give a damn. Of course, the old man gave him a stern look.

"Do not 'what's up' me, young man, and you will address me as Mr. Takanaka, do I make myself clear?" Yusuke rolled his eyes and started looking around the room indifferently.

"Crystal." He muttered under his breath. Mr. Takanaka obviously heard him, but just gave Yusuke another one of those stern 'I care about you' bull shit looks. Yusuke wasn't buying it.

"Your grades are failing…I realize it might be because of some issues of social standing with your classmates, as well as some problems at home…" Yusuke started to listen, he glared at Mr. Takanaka angrily, what did he know about Yusuke's personal life?! "so I've decided that you're going to have a tutor." Yusuke suddenly stopped glaring and blanched.

"A tutor?! You can't be serious Takanaka! I don't need some prissy little bitch telling me what to do!" Mr. Takanaka was quiet for a moment. He sighed and gestured towards a person Yusuke hadn't noticed before sitting in one of the office chairs.

"This is Shuuichi Minamino, he will be your tutor for all of your classes starting from here on out." Yusuke felt like he had been sucker punched in the gut, damn! He hated insulting people to their face when he first met them! How dare Takanaka hide him from him!

"You…I don't need a tutor Takanaka!" Shuuichi stepped forward so Yusuke could see him better, he was wearing khaki's and a light maroon t-shirt, a perfect picture of geek if ever Yusuke saw one, except…his body was well built, and the handsome face showed a pair of almost glowing emerald eyes. Not only that, but his bright long red hair seemed more fitting of a girl than a geek. Who was this guy?! The red head bowed a little to Yusuke.

"I hope I can help you in your studies Yusuke." Yusuke almost blushed, damn! Too polite to fend off! He turned his attention back to Takanaka, refusing to answer Shuuichi.

"For the last time, I don't need a tutor!" He walked out of the office, then turned and yelled back, "and my social life is fine!" before storming out into the hallway. Damned if now wasn't the time to have a cigarette! Yeah, that would piss off Takanaka for sure…Yusuke smiled and darted out of the school doors before anyone could stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Introducing a new OC in this chapter, again, if you ABSOLUTELY CAN'T STAND IT, don't read it! And PLEASE REVIEW!!! I can't stress that enough!!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Outside on the school grounds, Yusuke gladly brought a cigarette to his mouth and exhaled. Smoke filling the air, he watched as Hiei walked up to him. He was wearing his usual garb, a leather jacket over a white t-shirt and dark faded jeans. Yusuke nodded to him, signaling him that it was okay to talk.

"Hey Urameshi, what's up?" Yusuke took another drag before carefully considering whether or not to tell Hiei about Yukina and Kuwabara, he decided he'd leave it to Kuwabara to tell him.

"Nothing much, what about you?" Hiei shrugged; as usual the short punk didn't want to talk. Yusuke always wondered what Hiei did in his spare time; as a matter of fact…what was he doing here anyway? He didn't go to the same high school as Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei nodded towards the school.

"So this is where you go to school huh?" Yusuke slowly nodded, looking over Hiei suspiciously. What was he up to?

"What are you doing here Hiei? Your high school is all the way over on the other side of town." Hiei…blushed? Yusuke raised an eyebrow, _that_ was interesting.

"None of your business Urameshi. I go where I want." Yusuke glared at him, and stood up fully from his leaning position against the school.

"None of my business? You're in my gang, you follow my rules Hiei. Now answer my question before I have to knock it out of you." Hiei glared, his eyes were filled with something Yusuke couldn't place, but he could tell that Hiei wasn't going to give him the information he wanted. Before Yusuke could place a punch though, he just happened to catch a glimpse of red hair walking towards them, inwardly he groaned.

"There you are Yusuke, what are you…" but Shuuichi had caught sight of the cigarette in Yusuke's hand before Yusuke could dispose of it. He glared a little, which was…kind of cute.

"You have a history exam in a week…I think we should start studying for it right away." Way to get straight to the point; well, he had to give him credit for trying.

"Oh yeah, _sure_, Minamino, right away." Yusuke scoffed. "I told Takanaka I don't need a tutor, now beat it." Hiei was looking between Yusuke and Shuuichi with an amused expression; great, just great; as if Yusuke didn't have enough problems.

"Good. Get your stuff then. We're going to the library." Yusuke blinked. What did he just say to him? Hiei was_ beyond_ amused, Yusuke could tell, which wasn't good, but he couldn't think of anything to say back to the red head, and before he knew it, he was walking alongside Shuuichi heading towards the library. Hiei was gone, just as quickly as he had appeared; just like him to leave him stranded with the teacher's pet. He stuck his hands in his pockets grumpily. What a way to start the school year.

Hiei's POV

'Damned 'leader', thinking he can delve into my personal issues like they were nothing. He didn't need to know what I was 'up to!' Hn, stupid Urameshi. I looked around the high school that Urameshi attended as well as the girl apparently, I wasn't aware he ever went to school before. Whatever, I don't care…I just want to find her.' Hiei thought as he walked around the school hallways, dodging teachers every once in awhile.

"Hiei, is that you? What are you doing here?" A small voice from behind him startled him, which was strange…he should have sensed her before she spoke. He turned towards her…she looked even lovelier than normal; if that was possible.

"Are you here all day Serena?" She blinked at him, a little confused. He merely watched her. Her long black hair fell in waves to her waist, and red eyes like his own looked up at him; that's right, _up_. Today she was wearing a beautiful light blue dress with a white ribbon tied behind her back around her waist; it fitted her feminine form beautifully…even better than yesterdays. She nodded at him.

"Yes Hiei, after all I do have school…don't you have school Hiei?" She looked at him curiously, making him want to move closer to her, but he would never…she deserved better than him. She moved closer, hugging her school books to her chest and looking more directly up at him.

"Hiei…did you skip class again?" She gave him a worried look, and Hiei felt his face getting a little red, but he didn't answer her question even though he wanted to tell her that it was all for her that he skipped. She sighed, and looked away from him.

"Hiei, I don't want you to skip class…you'll get in trouble." With the last part she looked up at him, her eyes were filled with worry for him. He just fell for her harder. He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"Hn…it won't be that bad. You get out at three o'clock right?" She shook her head. His eyes widened.

"No, today I get out at two o'clock, why?" Hiei flushed a little, and leaned back from her, moving his eyes towards the floor, he shrugged again. She blinked at him a little and then gasped; she had caught sight of the clock.

"I have to go Hiei! I guess I'll see you around." He watched her rush away and felt his heart beat slow…Urameshi definitely did not need to know what was up.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Seriously, what do you people not get? And I know you're reading it!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thank you kindly

WARNING: YAOI AND OOC AND OC!!!

I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO

Yusuke stared at Shuuichi as he rattled off dates of battles that Yusuke would never remember as long as he lived, he found himself staring at the clock every few seconds, and playing with his pencil when he wasn't looking at the clock.

"Are you even listening to me?" Yusuke, startled, looked up from balancing his pencil on his lifted shoe, he flinched when he heard it drop.

"Um…sure…we had wars." He mumbled as he leaned down to pick up his pencil, he didn't see Shuuichi's irritated expression.

"Yusuke…perhaps if I introduce you to positive reinforcement, you'll listen?" Yusuke stared at him, his mind going blank.

"Ah…those were a lot of big words there ginger…" Shuuichi twitched a little. He sighed and laid his hands underneath his chin patiently.

"Do you like food Yusuke?" Yusuke smiled; finally, something he could relate with!

"Of course! Who doesn't?" Shuuichi nodded, closing his eyes and opening them again, he smiled at Yusuke.

"Well then, how about this…every time you get a B or an A in any of your classes, for any assignment, I'll treat you to lunch." Yusuke stared open jawed at the red head. Was he serious?! Shuuichi was staring at Yusuke, waiting for his reply, not even smiling. Yusuke suddenly got suspicious.

"Are you being serious?" Shuuichi sighed and gave Yusuke a reassuring smile.

"Of course, I promise, every time you do well I'll get you any food you like." Yusuke thought about this for a moment, then gave Shuuichi one of his cheesy grins and sat forward, prepared to start listening.

Hiei wondered what Urameshi was up to as he stared at the school where his leader took residence. He wondered what Youko, the opposing gang leader would do if he knew that Yusuke was actually attending school more so now than ever, Hiei wondered if it was because he had a lover or at least had his sights set on one. He immediately regretted that thought, paranoid that someone else would set their eyes on his Serena. He hoped Youko never found out about her either…the danger would be catastrophic.

Damned bastard probably had a whole new scheme to take over Yusuke's territory…Hiei hated that, the sly fox wasn't stupid that was for sure, and Yusuke didn't fight back with brains. Hiei sighed and leaned farther against the oak tree he had found outside of the school doors, damned leader…then again…he had heard that Kuwabara was leaving the gang soon which meant that Hiei would be second in command, though he wasn't sure why Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee were splitting up, but it couldn't have anything to do with him.

Yusuke walked out of the library, stretching, reciting dates in his head, something he thought for sure he would never be caught dead doing; but it felt good all the same.

'Not only that, but my tutor isn't a bad looker.' He thought, watching Shuuichi walk in front of him, he found himself checking out the red head from behind, he really did look like a girl; at least from this angle. He was still checking him out when he heard Kuwabara calling to him from down the hall.

"Hey! Urameshi! I thought I saw Hiei around here, do you think he's still around?!" Yusuke stopped and smiled.

"Well if he's not, we can always check the usual spots Kuwabara." Yusuke laughed. "Why? You gonna tell him that you're engaged?" Kuwabara turned a little red, but glared at Yusuke.

"Urameshi, you just don't understand the bonds of love…all you care about is the fighting." Yusuke grinned at him.

"I'll have you know, I'm working on it…anyway, I think I see Hiei." Kuwabara looked around frantically, scared.

"What?! Where?! He can't sneak up on me like that!" Yusuke had only been kidding, and he stood there laughing as Kuwabara freaked out. Kuwabara glared at him after awhile.

"Oh very funny, Urameshi, freaking me out like that, what if Hiei was here huh? Boy who cried wolf?"

"What about me being here?" Hiei questioned from behind Kuwabara. Needless to say, the lug hollered and moved away from the spot he was in quickly.

"Geez, Hiei, don't do that! He's like a freaking ninja…" Kuwabara whispered the last part, as if no one else could hear him. Yusuke could have sworn he saw a smirk on Hiei's face, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. Kuwabara was fiddling with his fingers, looking at Hiei warily. The 'ninja' raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong you with you baka?" Kuwabara mumbled something under his breath, Yusuke was trying so hard not to crack up. Hiei glared at him.

"Either spit it out or I'll knock it out of you, idiot." Kuwabara got even redder in the face and then yelled out.

"Stop calling your future brother-in-law idiot in different languages!" Hiei's eyes widened, Yusuke couldn't hold back any longer, laughing at Kuwabara's face; slowly turning redder as Hiei's expression changed from surprise to pure anger.

"What did you just say?" Kuwabara nodded.

"I asked Yukina to marry me, and she said yes! So…so…you need to stop…calling me…an..idiot…" Kuwabara whimpered, and Yusuke sure as hell was glad he hadn't gone after Yukina. As far as Hiei went…if looks could kill.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note:

Please read and review, and once again don't be hating on me for adding characters that aren't from Yuyuhakusho; Serena is MINE and cannot be used by anyone else; The Yu Yu Hakusho characters are Yu Yu Hakusho characters and I do not own them.

Hiei

-

Hiei stared at his sister, deciding whether or not to tell her that she couldn't marry Kuwabaka. Yukina was humming as she made supper for Hiei and herself. They had lived together ever since they were little, their dad being a no show and their mom dying from cancer after Hiei and Yukina had learned to take care of themselves for the most part. He narrowed his eyes at his twin sister, and cleared his throat.

"Yes Hiei?" Yukina seemed unaware of the tension growing in their little house. Hiei was more than angry enough for the both of them.

"So…Kuwabaka…he told me a funny story today." Yukina slowed down in her work, but didn't stop or turn around to answer her brother.

"Oh? What was it?" She asked, innocently, as if she didn't know! Hiei glared a little more and stabbed one of his daggers into the table, digging at one of the holes already made in the table from previous anger out spurts.

"Oh he said that he had asked you to marry him and you had said yes…I laughed. It was really funny, he must have been dreaming again." Hiei had been watching his knife cut as he said it, but once he had finished, he looked up at his sister to see her reaction. Yukina had stopped moving around. She turned around to face her brother.

"I'm afraid he wasn't dreaming or lying Hiei. He asked me to marry him, and I said yes." Hiei's eyes widened in shock; he hadn't expected it to really be true!

"You mean…he…but Yukina!" Yukina shook her head at him, which only served to anger him more.

"I like him Hiei, and he loves me a lot; he's going to school to be a doctor, and I know he'll take care of me. You should be happy for me Hiei." Hiei just gaped at her. Happy for her?!

"But he's an imbecile! Not to mention, he's got one of the ugliest mugs I've ever seen!" Yukina gave him a scolding look.

"I happen to think that Kazuma is very smart, and very handsome. Not only that, but he's a very respectable man…you wouldn't want me to be with anyone anyway; why can't you just be happy for me?" Hiei glared at her.

"Because I don't think anyone is good enough for my baby sister." Yukina blushed; she stuck out her tongue at Hiei.

"I'm not a baby Hiei!" she was quiet for a moment, and then glanced at her brother. "Why don't you go down to the art park, that usually always cheers you up...supper won't be ready until 7…" but by the time Yukina had turned around, Hiei was gone. She smiled slightly, knowing her brother had followed her advice.

He walked through the art park, seemingly just looking around, when he spotted her. Serena was sitting on a bench, crossed legged, bent over her newest creation on her sketchbook. Hiei walked around directly in her view point; pretending that he hadn't noticed her.

"Hi Hiei, it's nice to see you again." Serena smiled up at him; Hiei's cheeks turned a little red. He nodded at her, and proceeded to stare.

"Do you want to see my new drawings? It's been awhile since you last looked at my sketchbook." He nodded again, sitting down next to her. She gently handed him the worn out paper. He leafed thru sketches of birds, people, couples, and other things until he found a picture of himself. He stared at it. Serena was looking at him; waiting for his reaction.

"I know you don't like being photographed, but you have such handsome features, I couldn't help it." Serena smiled softly at him, Hiei just looked between the picture back to her, thunder struck. She had called him handsome! He continued to flip thru the pages, but paused when Serena leaned against him to look too. He gulped a little, but if one looked closely, they might see a small smile on his face.

Yusuke

-

"I don't want to study the old fashioned way…I'll get way too bored…hmm" Yusuke contemplated as he lay on his back in the gangs base. He looked around the warehouse for something to help his thoughts. He sat up quickly.

"Ah! Nothing helps!" He frowned, thinking of Shuuichi's offer. A free lunch…he would get a free lunch if he could just get a B on something! It didn't even have to be an A! He was just about to start studying when Youko and three of his gang walked in. Yusuke stood, glaring at them.

"What are you doing here? This ain't your side of town fox." Yusuke slipped his hands into his jacket pockets, caressing his pocket knife, just in case. Youko smirked at him.

"Oh I know it isn't…I was just realty shopping; you're getting soft Urameshi…" Youko looked around the room with clever golden eyes. "In fact, this might as well be mine." Yusuke glared harder, his brown eyes daring Youko to try something.

"Get out before I kill you. This is _my _territory, back off!" Youko chuckled a little and walked over to Yusuke, who immediately became more tense.

"Oh _Yusuke_, I didn't know you cared! That's so refreshing…" Yusuke clenched the knife in his pocket angrily. "In fact…" Youko purred, lifting Yusuke's chin before Yusuke could even blink, holding his wrist, the pocket knife stuck in Yusuke's pocket. "You're getting cuter every day, you know that?" Yusuke gaped at him, his cheeks turning a little red from Youko's close proximity; which just made Youko chuckle more.

"Hm…perhaps I'll just make you _mine_, and then I don't even have to take your territory out from underneath you! You know…that's actually a fairly good idea!" Youko's gang members seemed to be more than amused as they watched the scene unfold before them; Yusuke was panicking, what the _hell_ was this jerk getting at?! Youko smiled down at him and leaned in close to Yusuke's face.

"What do you say, Yusuke? Go on a date with me?" Yusuke's brain reeled. What?! Yusuke tried to fight his way out, but Youko had a pretty strong grip on his chin, angrily he glared up at Youko.

"Over my dead body!" Youko smiled, and let go of him. Yusuke fell backwards into one of the many couches.

"I thought you might say something like that. Well then, I'll see you at 8 on Friday." Youko smiled even more at Yusuke's shocked look as his gang members laughed. He winked at Yusuke, who tried to get off of his ass quickly enough to strangle the damned cocky bastard, but before he could, Youko and his members were already leaving.

"Get a life you damned bastard!" Yusuke shrieked after them. Youko turned and blew him a kiss, yelling back.

"I love you too Yusuke!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Please review!!! :P


	5. Chapter 5

'I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna ring his tiny little neck.' Yusuke was too busy imagining what he could do to Youko that he was hardly paying attention to the lesson Shuuichi was giving him. Shuuichi sighed and decided it was time to say the magic words.

"No dinner Yusuke." Yusuke blinked. Had he heard that right? He looked up at the cute red head and blinked.

"Did you just say..?"

"Yes. I did. What are you going to do about it?" Yusuke's stomach growled in protest. He stared at Shuuichi, his mind slightly lingering on the curious idea of whether or not the tutor tasted better than the sandwiches he made. He licked his lips.

"I…" Shuuichi gave him a stern look. It was pretty cute actually. Yusuke grinned.

"I'm going to raid your fridge." Shuuichi gaped as Yusuke got up and started walking towards the refrigerator, they were after all in Shuuichi's kitchen and Yusuke could whip up a Tom and Jerry sandwich worthy of the cartoon if he really had to. Ginger glared at him.

"I've never seen anyone be so rude!" Yusuke winked at him. Shuuichi blushed a little, which just made Yusuke's previous idea come back into his head.

"Well you just better get used to it!" Shuuichi frowned. He sighed as Yusuke gulped down his Tom and Jerry sandwich.

"Well until you get your head in your books, I can't help you. May I ask what you were so distracted by?" Yusuke glared at the wall. No, he wouldn't tell his little red head. Youko didn't need to be part of their relationship.

"It was nothing…well actually I was a little more distracted when you told me I couldn't have dinner." Shuuichi raised an eyebrow. That was the point wasn't it?

"Wasn't that the point of the statement?" Yusuke shook his head, and put his plate in Shuuichi's dirty dishes pile, it was never very big. Yusuke figured he was a clean freak, he could tell just by his room. The guy didn't have a single speck of dust even on his ceiling fan! He grinned more, that was a good wife-y trait.

"Nah, I was distracted by something else." Shuuichi gave him a very confused look. Could he get any cuter? Shuuichi tilted his head.

"What was it?" Perfect. He fell right in to the Yusuke charm wagon! Yusuke's chocolate brown eyes glinted a little and he leaned against the counter, pretending to be cool about it.

"Just if your lips would taste better than dinner." He had always been a truthful guy. He never bothered to hide that. Shuuichi seemed surprised…very surprised. He blinked a little, before he lowered his head. Yusuke didn't see it, but he was trying very hard to suppress a smirk. As if he would be the uke!

'Oh no Yusuke…you'll see…I can bend you to my will…and I shall…soon.' Shuuichi thought, but you would never have thought he was plotting anything as he sighed and shook his head.

"Can we go back to studying now Yusuke?" Yusuke frowned. His charm hadn't worked? But it always worked! He glared a little, well…he'd just have to try harder. He sat down across from ginger and started studying hard again.

Hiei's POV

She wouldn't like him. She couldn't like him…he didn't care. He watched as Serena finished her drawing of him. She had asked him if she could earlier…and he found he couldn't say no. The way she tilted her head at her drawing as she drew was especially intoxicating…he wasn't sure how though.

"Serena…" She looked up at him, and glared a little.

"Hiei, I told you not to move…now sit still." He smirked a little. She was one of the only people he knew that wasn't scared of him. He'd told her before that he was part of the wolves…Yusuke's gang…he remembered it vividly.

_Flashback_

Hiei was staring at her again. There was something about that girl. She had an aura like no one he'd ever met…except perhaps Youko. That's what interested him at first…she was a lot like the fox. She'd smile at her friends, but it wouldn't reach her eyes, as if she knew some unspoken secret about whatever they happened to be talking about. One day he could have sworn he'd seen the same 'I'm plotting something and it's good' smirk on her lips. It wasn't until he'd actually caught her eyes though that he'd talked to her. Red eyes…just like his own…and black hair…just like his own.

"Hello again." She looked up and smiled, it always seemed to reach her eyes if it was him. He never smiled.

"Hello Hiei…are you skipping class? I know you don't go to this school." How had she known? He stared her down. " I would know if you did, you're far too handsome for me to miss." He glared a little. She blushed. "I mean that I draw…you have the perfect features for that sort of thing." He relaxed his eyes.

"Yes I'm skipping class. I don't need to go to school." She had blinked then, and her eyes had filled with an emotion he couldn't place. Normally a statement like that would get pity, but it was something else entirely.

"Well, perhaps you don't, but you should. I'm sure your classmates need someone as smart as you to make them look good." His eyes widened. Well…when she put it that way. He nodded and was about to leave when he heard her say. "I hope I see you again Hiei…" He paused and turned around, walking back over to her. He gave her his best smirk.

"I'm part of the wolves…I doubt you'll ever see me…unless you go to the races." He took one long look at her fancy little dress and her little blue headband. "Besides, I don't think you could handle the danger I come with." She looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm not scared." Hiei stared at her. That had almost turned him on.

"What?" He was still staring at her. Had he even blinked? She smiled a little, her own dangerous little smirk on her face.

"I'm not frightened of you Hiei…or any of the wolves…wolves aren't harmful unless you piss them off…I don't intend to do that…and I _won't_ be intimidated by you."

_Back to Present_

Hiei was sure that was the day he had fallen for her. It's not often a girl or any one for that matter, got him to smile…even slightly.

"But I'm hungry. Can we go get dinner?" Serena looked up and blushed a little. His eyes sparked in interest. He loved it when she blushed.

"Um sure…chinese take out and werewolf movies?" Hiei took her hand and looked down at her, a new found courage in his heart as she leaned against him.

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

PLEASE REVIEW!

I want at least 10 reviews before I put up the next chapter! Or I won't!

And yes…Hiei would love werewolves, you know he would! BELIEVE IT! (sorry, on my first season of Naruto right now)

How's that for more Serena action? I think you guys are starting to get to know Shuuichi a little bit more toooooo….but the question remains! Is he the same as Youko? Or are they two people?


	6. Chapter 6

Kurama

He tried not to stare at Yusuke too much. It would give Yusuke the okay to start flirting with him as a girl; couldn't have that. His eyes lingered however on the way Yusuke's shirt clung to his abs…and especially the way his hips swiveled in his chair every time Yusuke fidgeted…which he did a lot.

He smiled a little, the poor boy had no idea what was in store for him. Youko and him had oh so many plans for the boy. However, Kurama liked to believe his plans were safer…more…pleasant for both parties involved. Youko was too much of a risk taker.

"Shuuichi?" He looked up, he had chosen that name to make sure Yusuke wouldn't suspect him. It had worked. Yusuke didn't expect anything…in fact…to him…Youko was a different person all together.

"Yes Yusuke?" He liked the confused look on Yusuke's face. It was so cute when he couldn't figure out something.

"What does this mean?" Kurama sighed and started explaining fractions as best as he could. Yusuke seemed to get it after a little while, and fell silent again. He fidgeted in his chair, Kurama's eyes fell to his ass. Damn. He couldn't wait till the date that Youko had set up…it could be fun. It was today he believed. Perhaps he could scare him a little?

"Yusuke…" He looked up at Kurama with those chocolate brown eyes, and Kurama resisted the urge to shudder. He could just imagine them in ecstasy…narrowed, filled with want and lust. He smiled a little bit and acted as if it bothered him.

"I heard you…have a date tonight…" Yusuke's face contorted into rage. He looked as if he might explode before he calmed himself down a little.

"You…how did you hear about that?" Kurama faltered a little. He looked away from Yusuke as if it hurt him to say. Yusuke frowned and put his hand on Kurama's shoulder.

"Shuuichi? What's wrong?" Kurama turned back to him and frowned.

"Youko is my best friend." Yusuke's face was priceless. At first it was confused, then surprised, then angry, and then finally…all out superstition. His beautiful chocolate brown eyes narrowed, and he leaned forward.

"Youko is your best friend?" Kurama nodded. Yusuke's eyes seemed to narrow more.

"Then why did you agree to tutor me? Don't you know who I am?" Kurama sighed. He nodded."That's a smart question Yusuke. I didn't think my brother's war with you would matter as far as we go. I have no qualms with you Yusuke." Yusuke seemed to calm down just a tiny bit at that statement.

"Well…what…how did you hear about…about that? It's not really a date you know." Yusuke's face seemed to be trying not to get red and he was failing miserably. Kurama couldn't help but think it was absolutely adorable.

"Youko talks about you a lot." He shrugged, but had knowingly gotten Yusuke's attention. Yusuke's face scrunched up a little and he sat forward, his books and homework forgotten.

"He talks about me…a lot?" Oh…too cute. Kurama gave Yusuke a confused look and nodded. He would remain sweet little Shuuichi for now…until Yusuke was ready to accept him for everyone he was. God…he sounded schizophrenic.

"Yes…" Yusuke seemed even more confused by this, but then his face lit up in understanding. Kurama hoped he had come to the right conclusion.

"He must complain a lot huh? I bet he hates me." Kurama frowned; apparently he had put too much faith in Yusuke. He shook his head.

"No actually. They're mostly good things." Yusuke looked even more confused now than he was before. Kurama watched him, waiting for his reaction.

"Good…things…?" Yusuke was staring down at the table now…almost…guiltily? Kurama was the one who was confused now.

"Well sure. He loves to have someone who challenges him. It's one of his favorite things when it happens. It really doesn't happen all that often you know." Yusuke didn't look up. He seemed to be drawing circles in the table with his finger. "Yusuke?" He looked up at Kurama, and he was frowning.

"I…" he looked back down again. Kurama was even more confused. Why did he look so sad?

"Yusuke?" Kurama had no idea why Yusuke was acting like this. He usually was always cheerful, and full of life.

"I…uh…complain about him a lot…" Kurama blinked. Was he feeling…bad? Kurama frowned and touched Yusuke gently on the shoulder.

"And you're…feeling bad about that?" Yusuke sighed and got up. Kurama got up after him. He watched as Yusuke ran his hand through his hair messing it up a little. He loved it that way…all down…and…sexed.

"I gotta go Shuuichi…I…uh…gotta be somewhere." Kurama nodded and looked at the clock. 7…it was already 7. As soon as Yusuke was out the front door and Kurama was sure he was out of sight of his house, he ran upstairs and changed into dark jeans, a black Voltaire t-shirt, a leather jacket, and black biker boots. He ran to his garage and threw his leg over his silver and red Harley, throwing on his silver helmet.

Yusuke

Yusuke looked at his watch. 7:59, Youko still wasn't here. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He couldn't believe Shuuichi was Youko's best friend. A sweet naïve teacher's pet like Shuuichi? Best friends with devilish aggravating formerly evil Youko? It still shocked him. He was about to leave to go home from his hang out before the rest of the wolves found out about his 'date' when he heard a motorcycle.

He looked up just in time to see the rider do a 180 until he was almost directly in front of Yusuke. He rested and took off his silver helmet to reveal Youko, shaking his long silver hair out a little. Yusuke tried not to think about how cool that looked. He crossed his arms, and glared at Youko out of habit. Youko just smirked and moved his head towards the back of his motorcycle. Yusuke was horrified.

"I'm not riding bitch!" He shouted. Youko actually laughed.

"Well would you rather use your bike? That way I can be right where I want to be." Yusuke tilted his head. What did he mean?

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Youko's eyes seemed to glint with something Yusuke couldn't place. At first he thought Youko wasn't going to answer his question, but then.

"I'd be right behind your ass…it would be lovely." Yusuke's face grew red, and then more red when Youko added, with a smirk "In fact we could hold off on our date for a little bit…I've never done it on a motorcycle before." Yusuke moved so quickly, Youko laughed in surprise when he realized that Yusuke was on the back of his bike and holding on to him.

"Aww, too bad." Yusuke's reply was muffled as he pushed his face into Youko's back, trying to hide his blush.

"Just go!"

**Okay so little bit of confusion. When I said 10 reviews, I meant 10 MORE reviews than I already had, HOWEVER…since I didn't specify, you guys won a free chapter since a reviewer found the loop hole. And look, it's even long! So…THIS TIME I'm going to say..I want the numbers of reviews to be up to at least 20 before I'll post again. Hope you guys enjoyed your spoiling! And of course by now you should have realized that Kurama/Shuuichi/ Youko ARE the same person…I debated with myself and that won out. Congrats! You've been let in on the secret Yusuke hasn't been!**


	7. Chapter 7

Once again I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters. (If I did, there'd be a lot more steamy scenes). Bear with me here, I'm not very good at defining dates and it's going to get pretty fluffy. My 20th reviewer asked me if Youko and Kurama had the same hair color when they changed. The answer is no. I'd like to direct you to Chapter 6 when Youko takes off his helmet, I distinctly say "to reveal Youko, shaking out his long _silver_ hair a little." And we all know that Yusuke has been speaking and teasing Shuuichi about his red hair for awhile. Thanks for the question, if anyone has any others, it would really help me with making the story more readable. ONCE AGAIN: If you don't like OCs, don't read this, unless you can deal with it. ENJOY!

Yusuke

Yusuke couldn't believe it. He stared at the ongoing throng of people, and the colorful tents and venders. He raised a surprised eyebrow at Youko.

"A fair?" Youko smiled, but he seemed to be doubting himself a little. Yusuke blinked, and shook his head which seemed to only further take away Youko's smile.

"I was told it's a good place to take someone on a date…" he frowned a little. "Did you want to go somewhere else?" Yusuke stared at him. This was priceless. He cracked up a little.

"Geez Youko, don't freak out. I just didn't figure the fair to be your kind of scene that's all." Youko seemed to relax once Yusuke had said that. He still had his doubts though.

"Well, if you want we can go somewhere else. My treat." Yusuke grinned. Oh he wasn't about to let this go to waste.

"No this is fine. Come on, I want some funnel cake." Youko nodded, and wrapped his arm around Yusuke's waist. Yusuke frowned, that wasn't part of the plan. He glared up at Youko a little.

"What do you think you're doing?" he grumbled, blushing a little. Youko smirked down at him.

"Holding you." Yusuke growled a little. Stupid freaking Youko. It wasn't just that it was him…this _was _their first date after all.

"That isn't allowed on the first date." He mumbled, looking away from Youko as he said it. What the hell was with him? Blushing and complaining about being touched and being with…_Youko! _Where the hell was his brain? Youko laughed deeply.

"Oh well then, I'll save it for our third or fourth shall I?" Yusuke was about to punch him, but Youko let go of him, surprisingly, causing Yusuke to lose his balance a little. He grumbled to himself and stood up, walking next to Youko as if they were friends. He glanced around nervously, if the fair was in town, there had to be a few guys from his gang there at least. He hoped he wouldn't run into any of them. He would have a lot of explaining to do.

"Funnel cake Yusuke?" Yusuke glared up as Youko spoke, but grinned widely when Youko handed him the greatness of funnel cake. He smiled happily and bit into it, grinning chibi like. He didn't see it, but Youko was staring at him in surprise.

Youko

Youko stared at Yusuke as he ate the funnel cake he had bought him. The boy really loved his food products. The way he smiled while eating it was so cute. He was reminded of the anime "Ouran High School Host Club", Yusuke looked like a black haired Hunny-sempai; he could just imagine the flowers dancing around him.

He blinked, and glared at Yusuke a little. He had put more grease in his hair to slick it back. Yusuke must have noticed, because he looked up at him, his mouth half open about to put another piece in his mouth.

"What?" Youko simply smirked, and ran his hand through Yusuke's hair to mess it up. "Hey!" Yusuke yelled backing away pretty quickly. He was very careful not to drop his cake though.

"Your hair looks better down. Besides, people won't recognize you this way." He hated to say it like that; knowing Yusuke was ashamed to be seen with him, but it was the only way for Yusuke to keep his hair down. Yusuke blushed and finished his cake grumpily.

"So Yusuke, Kurama tells me he's tutoring you, is that true?" Yusuke started to cough rapidly. He never seemed to be able to get as red as he could. Youko smiled; it certainly was cute.

"Umm…yeah…he told you that?" Youko nodded, than decided to warn Yusuke. He crossed his arms, and gave Yusuke the once over.

"You know he's not as girly as he seems." Yusuke gave him a weird look; as if he didn't believe him. Youko gave him the most serious look he could muster.

"I'm not joking. Kurama's a real hard ass. He can be a real man when he has to be. Pretty strong too, don't underestimate him." Yusuke didn't seem to change his mind, but he did take it in. Youko could tell by the thoughtful look on his face. Suddenly Yusuke got red.

"He said…you talked about me…a lot." Youko smirked. He hadn't known that would get to Yusuke this badly.

"Yep. I like to brag." He winked at Yusuke and laughed as Yusuke punched him. He tilted his head though when Yusuke, flustered, muttered to him.

"Why? I mean…it's not like…" Youko smiled and hugged Yusuke to him a little. Screw the rule. He held him closer and whispered in his ear.

"I've liked you for awhile. You're absolutely adorable." Yusuke blushed even more, but he didn't pull away from Youko like Youko expected him too. Interesting.

Yusuke

Yusuke couldn't believe this was happening. When Youko grabbed him…he was amazed to find that he liked it. Blushing he asked if they could go on the Ferris wheel. Youko smiled and led him there. Yusuke felt light headed and couldn't wait to get onto the Ferris wheel so he could sit down.

"You alright?" Yusuke nodded. The carni beside the Ferris wheel smirked a little at them, Yusuke could have sworn it was in impatience, but he shook it off. Once they got settled in the Ferris wheel carriage, he felt at least somewhat better…that is until Youko sat so close to him, he could almost hear his heartbeat.

He kept quiet till they got as far up as they could go, and then the Ferris wheel stopped. Confused, he looked down at the ground. The lever looked like it had been jammed. Paling a little, he looked up at Youko, big mistake. He seemed to have moved closer to Yusuke. He felt his heart jump into his throat.

"Youko?" he managed to squeak out. Youko moved a little closer, his hand slowly tilting up Yusuke's chin.

"Yes…Yusuke?" He whispered against Yusuke's lips. Yusuke felt his breath hitch and for one moment he forgot where he was. He licked his lips and before he knew it, the words left his mouth.

"Are you gonna kiss me?" Youko chuckled against his lips. As soon as he spoke them, he regretted it. What the hell was he saying?

"You know…I think I will…" Youko leaned forward and before Yusuke could take in what he said, their lips met. Yusuke's eyes were wide, but seeing Youko's eyes closed and feeling his lips meld against his, he slowly closed them. He could feel the heat from Youko's breath mingled with his as they pulled away from each other. Youko however, leaned in for another kiss, this one deeper than the last. Yusuke somehow wanted to make it more passionate, leaning into Youko's embrace as if it were made for him. Whatever he was thinking…he liked it.

REVIEW! HEHEHEHEHEHEEE!

I need my reviews to get to 30 before I make a new chapter; otherwise you're not getting one! Sorry for the crappy grammar and choppy writing style…don't feel good and just wanted to get it up as I promised.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**PLEASE READ THE BEGINNING NOTES THEY ARE IMPORTANT!**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: May I just say that that last chapter was written fairly well for me being sick. *sighs* I don't have 30 reviews but I'm tired of this story getting lagged behind and not being finished so I'm going to give you another chapter anyway. Besides, I'm bored out of my mind. **

**REVIEWERS and READERS!: Please note…do not ask me if Youko, Shuuichi, and Kurama are the same person, it would ruin the story line to give you the answer! SECONDLY, you should have already figured that out from the clues I've been giving to you in previous chapters. PLEASE IF YOU READ THIS LEAVE A REVIEW AND MORE CHAPTERS WILL COME TO YOU FASTER! If, however, you do not enjoy the story then 1) you should not have read up to the 8****th**** chapter and 2) you do not have to leave a review as I'm assuming you will not care if there is a new chapter or not. **

**ON ANOTHER NOTE: I warned you all at the beginning of this story that there would OOC and OC in it, so if you DO review, don't complain. **

Yusuke

As Yusuke felt Youko's lips lean into his more passionately than before, he vaguely heard his heart beating loudly. In his mind, however, as his big chocolaty brown eyes closed and his hands found their own way around Youko's neck…in his mind, he was starting to wonder if he could do this.

Sure, it would take some time…maybe a lot of time, but, hey, high school didn't last forever right? And after the gang disbanded he'd be free to date Youko in public. While they waited, it would be kind of exciting…sneaking out to go see him, having passionate make out sessions wherever they could find a private place to kill time in. Hell, maybe…maybe Youko would accept him. Maybe someone would finally reach out enough to see that he wasn't all that bad…that he just wanted…not to be seen as an outcast.

And as his mind thought this, it also started to get worried and frantic. A girl's mind is filled with complicated thoughts, but emotion usually takes the place of anything else and especially in the case of love. But Yusuke was no girl…and he wasn't feminine enough for his emotional thoughts to get in the way of his every day thoughts that kept him safe when his heart did not.

As Youko slipped his hands down Yusuke's back and pulled him closer, Yusuke started to open his eyes ever so slightly, his mind working overtime to try and get him to pull away; to come away from this disaster before it happened! It wasn't safe!

"Wait…" he heard himself murmur against Youko's lips, but it was weak because he wanted to believe in something good for once. "…wait…" he whispered again as Youko hungrily devoured him. He knew, instantly, that if Youko did much more…there would be no stopping.

Youko

Youko heard Yusuke's waits…he heard them loud and clear, but he wasn't about to let go of the boy. As soon as he had kissed him for the first time, he knew he had been right. Yusuke was everything he wanted, and if they had to sneak around for awhile and be dramatically romantically involved…then so be it.

He was ecstatic that Yusuke was kissing back at all! He could feel the excitement in the air; feel the sexual lust coming from both of them so why…why was he telling him to wait? Youko stopped kissing him long enough to look at Yusuke's flushed face and bright tinged lips. He bit his lip and tried not to groan outwardly at how sexy Yusuke looked.

"What is it Yusuke? Why wait? I've wanted you for so long, and I can tell you want me so why wait?" Youko asked the question, staring at Yusuke as though, Yusuke had a gun pointed at his head…but such is love. Yusuke seemed to slowly come out of his lustful state, and hear the question. At first, it seemed as if he had forgotten he had said wait, but then, his eyes became dark and he looked away.

"I don't want this. You're wrong! I don't want you…" Youko heard him…but he didn't believe him, didn't want to believe him. He opened his mouth to argue with him, panic stricken, when the ferris wheel started to move again. The jerk caused both of them to lose their balance. Yusuke fell on the floor, hitting his back on a screw, while Youko hit his head on one of the bars and got thrown on top of Yusuke.

After a few tense moments of pain, both of them realized the position they were in. Youko stared at Yusuke, his hands on either side of Yusuke's head; and he couldn't help but whisper it.

Throughout all the world, in all the periods of time, whispers have always been hard to hear; especially if one is trying very, very hard to hear it, however, even though this was a whisper of very quiet proportions as Youko thought that the situation required some sort of quiet gentleness; Yusuke heard it as though it were as loud as church bells ringing right by his ear. (Which by the way, you should never ever try as this can make you deaf.)

"_I love you." _

Author's POV

The door to the cart they were in, was opened just at that critical moment, by the carnie. His name is Joe, by the way, and he coincidentally finds great delight in pulling off the ol' "oh no, the ferris wheel has stopped and given us time to be romantic together" plot in order to get relationships on the move. However, this time, it may not have been such a good idea.

As soon as that door was opened, Yusuke took off like a bullet. Youko tore after him, but by the time Youko had gotten to the street away from the fair…Yusuke was gone. If Youko had been in front of him, he would have seen two tears roll down Yusuke's cheeks as he was running away, but he didn't know that Yusuke was running away to cry by himself…and if he had, he would never have given up his search simply because he thought he would see Yusuke the next day in class.

**REVIEW PLEASE! AS BEFORE 10 REVIEWS AND THE NEXT CHAPTER SHALL BE YOURS! OH AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY LABYRINTH FIC IF YOU ARE A FAN! IT'S REALLY QUITE GOOD! THANKS FOR READING!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellooooo all you readers, new readers, old fans, and uh…peeps…sorry for not updating in such a long time. Here is a new chapter just for you. : ) hope you enjoy it! WARNING: Yaoi & OC & OOC Disclaimer: I do not own YuYuHakusho**

Kurama

Yusuke wasn't in school the next day…or the next day…or the next day. Where had he gone? Why did Kurama feel it was his fault?! He had said 'I love you!' it wasn't as though he had tried to murder him! Of course…Yusuke did not know that he was in fact Youko in disguise…well really Youko was Kurama in disguise…he sweatdropped a little. How had he gotten confused about his own identity? That wasn't important, at least…not right now it wasn't. He spotted Hiei out of the corner of his eye talking to a girl. He walked over in a rush.

"Hiei…have you seen Yusuke lately? Is he alright? I haven't spoken with him…and..I..I'm worried…" Hiei almost seemed to want to kill him with his eyes. The girl frowned and looked at Hiei too.

"Yeah. He's being an idiot and skipping school like he usually does. You don't need to worry. What do you care anyway?" Kurama glared at him and then ran out of the school building feeling the guilt of skipping class wash over him. Yusuke was more important than class…he wanted him to know that.

Hiei

After turning away from that baka red head and his idiot questions, he blinked wide eyed at Serena's worried look. He crossed his arms and looked away from her.

"What?" Serena paused and then touched Hiei's arm.

"Do you know where he is Hiei? Are you sure he's okay? You aren't in any big trouble are you?" Wait a moment…she wasn't worried about Yusuke, she was worried about Yusuke causing or being in some kind of trouble that would get Hiei in trouble. He gave her a small reassuring smile.

"He's fine Serena. He just…had a bad date that's all." At least…he hoped she wasn't worried about some other man. Hmph. She was his dammit.

Yusuke

"I feel so lonely baby…I feel so lonely…I feel so lonely I could die…weeeelll though it's always crowded, you still can find some room, down at the end of lonesome street its heartbreak hotel bubububububububa." He mimicked Elvis as the song played on his Ipod dock and threw a tennis ball against the wall of his hang out. What was he doing anyway? Why was he skipping school again? He could be getting free lunches from a beautiful girly looking red head…he had a vision of Shuichi holding out a handmade bento and being all shy about it. 'I…I made it just for you…Yusuke…kun…' he shivered a little. Damn. Stupid Youko….Youko…his hand froze and his eyes got a misty look in them. He didn't know how to react to that…that…man…he wanted him that much was true…but how could he say that? How could he say he loved him on the first date and after supposedly hating each other all this time?

"baka fox." He muttered throwing the ball once more. Anything repetitive to keep his mind off of that ferris wheel…those long kisses…those three little words. How could any language…have those three terrifying words in them? They didn't even sound terrifying on their own but when you string them together in a sentence like Youko had…the ball stopped again. He cursed himself for thinking of him again.

"stop it Yusuke. It's pointless. That relationship would have gotten you thrown in jail or…worse.." Elvis's song was beginning to end 'heartbreak hotel' rang inside Yusuke's head. "Exactly King…you get my point exactly."

"Are you talking to one of a long dead rock icons hit songs?" Yusuke jumped about a foot before staring at the man he most didn't want to see or talk too.

Youko/Kurama/Shuichi

This time he went as Youko…he had to clear this up. He had meant it when he said he loved him. Why couldn't he see that? His golden eyes stared at Yusuke after he had asked him the question. This was just...sad…pre-teen sad. Yusuke just glared at him.

"Yeah what's your point idiot? Go away I don't want to see you or talk to you." Youko flinched but tried to stay calm.

"Yusuke...I…I don't understand…I…I meant it…I meant every word…I…I'm sorry that you…had such a bad time…and that you obviously…don't feel that way about me…" This time Yusuke flinched and Youko paused, taking a step forward. "Yusuke…please…" Yusuke slowly started to throw the ball again not looking at Youko and at first Youko didn't think Yusuke was going to say anything and then…

"So…you really did mean it?" Youko almost sighed in relief. He nodded vigourously.

"Yes! Yes I did mean it Yusuke! I…I…meant it…I do mean it.." he didn't want to say it again for fear of Yusuke running away. Yusuke seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Prove it." Youko blinked. What? Prove it? How? Why was he so against this? He frowned.

"Yusuke…I…I'll do as you ask but why are you so against my feelings? Won't you at least tell me that much?" Yusuke just shook his head and went back to bouncing the ball. How could he prove it when he didn't understand what Yusuke wanted? Or what he didn't want in particular!

Serena

Serena stared at Hiei as they ate ice cream together. He always got vanilla…it wasn't a strange choice or anything but…the way he ate it. She was pretty sure he had never really been taught how to lick an ice cream cone the proper way…let alone the cleanly way. He always seemed to get it everywhere.

"Here Hiei…" She leaned over and licked up the stuff that had gotten onto his hand, and rejoiced in the way his face turned red. She smiled up at him innocently.

"what's the matter Hiei?" she tried not to do this too much but she just couldn't help it. Teasing Hiei was…fun! Not to mention she had lots of things to think about after doing it. Like how sometimes he teased back and made her want to…well…how did he do that to her? He barely spoke and yet it was like a magnet. She leaned over towards him, one hand under her chin, elbow on the table they were at.

"Hiei…do you ever think about…relationships?" She watched him practically choke before staring at her strangely.

"relationships?" his voice was a deep purr that she loved so much. She nodded at him a little.

"Yes relationships…you know..like..boyfriend and girlfriend relationships? Do you get to have those as a gang member?" although lately the Wolves hadn't done much…Yusuke must be in some sort of crisis or the street races would have kept going, not to mention the few gas stations that they hit up whenever they felt like it hadn't been touched in weeks.

Hiei stared at her as though another head has just grown right out of her shoulder while she was talking to him. He gulped a little and ate his ice cream again before looking her in the eyes a little while later.

"I…guess so…yeah…we…have em…" he was so cute. She giggled a little and then leaned closer to him.

"So are we….dating then?" if tomatoes could blush that was the color on Hiei's cheeks. He looked away and then back at her.

"I….yeah. We are. You got a problem with that?" he seemed to almost smack himself mentally for the way he said that to her after he did it, which was why she forgave him right away and giggled a little.

"No Hiei…I like that…"

**Author's Note: Helloooooo eh….I decided to update? Isn't that nice? Now that I'm back at college, maybe I can write more of my fanfics for everybody….huh? what do you think? Sorry if this chapter is a little fluffy but I had to add the fluff somewhere. **


End file.
